Talking Bodies
by ameliasmistletoe
Summary: Amelia gets drunk and spills one of her longest kept secrets. Prompt: Candy Canes Amelia/Addison


Addison's POV

"Now, if we're talking bodies, you've got a perfect one," I heard some sing from behind me and I was surprised when I turned around to see a drunk Amelia stumbling inside. "Psst, Addie, wanna know a secret?"

"Amelia, where have you been?" I asked. She was supposed to have come home for dinner hours ago and I'd been worrying about her. "You've been sober for ten months and now this?"

"Shh, it's okay. I juz has a few. It's all good," she said with as she stumbled drunkenly into the kitchen. "Wanna know my secret? Shh, can't tell, k?"

"Okay," I agreed, mostly because I wanted to keep her awake as I helped her up the stairs to bed.

"I just like you a lot," she said before turning her head and noticing the candy canes on the kitchen counter. "Candy canes!"

"Amelia, I need to get you to bed."

"Addie, letz just have a few, alright? Then we'll go upstairs," she said as she stumbled to the kitchen counter and started opening the candy cane wrappers.

"What is wrong with you tonight?"

"I wanted to tell you my secret but then I was needing courage so now I'm good. It's all good," she said and knew it was bad because I didn't think I'd ever seen her like this, even at her worst. I wasn't sure she had the willpower to get sober again, especially after a slip like this. I wanted her too thought because I knew she needed to be able to recover, she was strong enough to do it twice, but now I'm afraid she might not have the power to do it again.

"What secret?" I asked again, still trying to keep her awake.

"I said it," she said pouting. "I like you, lots and lots and lots. I don't wanna be just Derek's stupid sister cause he always gets everythin' and he got you and I want you and thatz my secret and I already told ya that."

"You like me?" I asked confused as to what her point actually was. I knew that she liked me or else we wouldn't have stayed friends after my divorce from Derek, but I didn't get why she was talking about this now.

"Lots and lots. I like you as more than just a friend, cause you're just perfect," she said emphasizing the word perfect. I didn't know what to say to that because I've thought about it before, I mean, Amelia is certainly a catch but I knew that she was just saying all of this because she was drunk.

"Let's go upstairs and we can have more candy tomorrow, okay?" I asked as I took the candy cane out of her hand.

"K, but then we'll talk for realz?" she asked and I sighed as I nodded in agreement. I helped her up the stairs and wondered if she was going to remember any of this when she woke up.

"We'll talk about it for realz," I agreed as I helped her up the stairs and as I started to lead her to her room she turned towards my room.

"I want to go to your room," she insisted and I figured it couldn't hurt, I'd wait until she was asleep then I'd go to her room and sleep.

"Okay, let's go."

She flopped onto the bed as soon as we walked in the room and then pulled me down on top of her. "G'night, Addie," she mumbled.

"Goodnight Amelia."

I guess I didn't realize that I fell asleep, because when I woke up I was cuddling with Amelia which was not how I was planning to spend my morning because she probably had no memory of the night before and she's probably going to be really confused when she wakes up. I'm just hoping I don't wake her up as I try to move. I slowly pulled myself up and off of her, trying to get off of her as fast as possible. When I finally sat up on the other side of the bed I was confused. My feelings were really conflicted; on the one hand I knew that I shouldn't like her, not like this anyway. She was my ex sister-in-law, after all. I can only imagine how Derek would feel if he found out about this.

"Morning, Addie," Amelia said as she sat up and grabbed her head. "Why am I in your bed and why does my head hurt so much?"

"I'm guessing you can't remember anything from last night?" I asked and she shook her head, I could tell she was embarrassed, which is understandable after last night. "You got drunk last night then you got home and you walked inside singing about my perfect body."

"Oh my god," she said as her eyes widen. "I am so sorry, I did not mean to do that. I don't even remember drinking last night. I guess I'm back to square one, lucky me."

"It's fine, I'll help you get through it," I offered sympathetically.

"I'm sorry about talking about your perfect body, I mean I'm sorry I said it but it's not that it's not true because it is I'm just sorry because that's inappropriate and I shouldn't have said anything. Actually, I've been spending a lot of time trying not to say anything, that's actually why I was out last night. I was planning on drinking but I guess my plans changed. I was just so tired of always seeing you with someone. I mean first you were with Derek and then you were with Sam and that's a lot to deal with when I've been in love with you since I first met you," she said in one long ramble before finally taking a breath.

"You're in love with me?" I asked shocked. "Like in love in love with me?"

"Yeah," she said biting her lip. "I wasn't ever going to tell you because, well, you're straight and you were married to Derek. I knew that I needed to keep my mouth shut about it and I always figured I'd get over it, which I obviously didn't do, I should have and I know that it's wrong of me to be saying any of this now because I know you don't feel the same way but once I start talking about it, it's kind of hard to stop."

"It's fine, I actually like you too, but we can't do this," I said, even though I couldn't for the life of me come up with a good reason why we couldn't do this because I really wanted to do this. I knew I was a cheater though and I'd hurt everyone I'd ever been with. I couldn't do that to her.

"Why can't we? You aren't married anymore. You and Sam broke up, so you're single," she said and I didn't have a good rebuttal.

"Sam and I broke up because I wanted a baby, Amelia. I still want a baby," I said and I knew it wasn't good reasoning because I really like her and I don't want having a child to ruin every relationship I attempt but I know that if I want a baby I need to focus on that, I can't focus on dating.

"What if I want a baby, too?" she asked, and I honestly wasn't expecting that response.

"You want a baby?

"I could, we could have a baby together and we could be together," she said and I knew that was love but if I said yes, I would be taking advantage of her. I'd have a baby and a family, that sounded perfect but I know that it would be wrong to take advantage of her.

"We can't do that, Amelia. I can't take advantage of you like that," I said with a soft sigh. I knew she was serious, I knew she would have a baby with me and I wanted that so much but I knew I couldn't have it. It was nothing more than a fantasy.

"I offered, you wouldn't be taking advantage of me. I love you, Addison. I would love this baby, too," she insisted.

"Why don't we try dating first?" I offered, I wanted a baby and I was willing to put it on hold if she was willing to do it eventually but I knew we needed to date before we took the leap right into parenting.

"Dating? Okay, I can do that," she said with a smile.

"We can go out tonight, and if you decided that you don't want this, let me know, and we can pretend that none of this ever happened," I said hoping that she wouldn't, but I wanted to give her an out in case she didn't actually want this because I didn't want to trap her into a relationship and a kid with me if she didn't want it.

"I know you are worried that I'm still drunk and it's the alcohol speaking, Addie, but it's not. I love you and I'm never going to want to pretend that this didn't happen but I understand if you want to, so the same goes for you, if you want us to break up or stop dating, whatever, let me know and we can act like this never happened," she said and I felt a small sense of relief, although I was still worried about her saying that she didn't want to do this anymore.

"Let's do this then, I have to go to work right now but I'll see you tonight. Does seven work?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you then," she said with a smile.

As I got dressed for work I couldn't stop thinking about the date, I had no idea how I was going to stay focused today at work. I was already so distracted, so distracted in fact that I was going to be late for work and I still haven't had anything to eat. I sighed as I checked my phone for the time and then rushed downstairs. I was going to be at least a half hour late, depending on traffic, which definitely wasn't a good start to my work day.

I was pacing around my room trying to figure out what to wear, we were going to leave in thirty minutes and I wasn't dressed and I hadn't done my hair. I was honestly freaking out. What if she decided she didn't want to date me anymore? This could all be some stupid drunken accident and the worst part is I wasn't even the one drinking. God, I need a drink. I finished getting ready after finally picking something out that I thought she would like, although I'm not sure how much she'll actually pay attention to my outfit.

"You look gorgeous," I heard from behind me and I saw Amelia standing in the doorway licking a candy cane. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, you look gorgeous too," I said with a smile as we walked down the stairs I knew this was it, I think finally after all these years I managed to find my one true love, it just happened to be my ex-husband's sister.


End file.
